lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 731
Report #731 Skillset: Moon Skill: Light Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate solution 3. Problem: Currently, the Light skill may be used by a coven of three Moondancers to bestow upon a room the effect of minor ego regeneration for all users of Moon or Stag. While at a cursory glance this seems useful, in practice it is much limited by the restrictions required to use it; Influencing, unlike the other activities which have coven-linked Moon abilities associated with them, is something which can only be done by one person in a room. Because of this, it is highly impractical to seek two other coven members to perform a Light ritual in every single room when only one person will benefit by being able to influence. This leaves the skill unused, and highlights a serious flaw in its design. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: In addition to its current effect, cause Moon Light to also regenerate health and mana, and allow Light to effect all players with a Moonchilde aura rather than only those with the Stag or Moon specialization. This would, without changing its current restrictions, give it a minor combat benefit for a highly organized group of Moondancers. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Maintain the current coven member and dawn-fading restrictions on the Light skill, but change it from a room effect into a 'lined with moonlight' defence for every user in the ritual which would increase the efficacy of all other regeneration effects on that user by 10%-20%. This would allow Light to maintain its thematic cooperative nature, but cause its effect to be carried from room to room so that it has practical application. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Like Coning, allow Light to be cast by a single Moondancer when the Lunar Altar construct is raised. This would address the current issue with the skill, but it would force Serenwilde to become even more reliant upon one of its constructs. Player Comments: ---on 12/8 @ 01:36 writes: Solution 3 is fine, and probably most likely to go through. Solution 1 otherwise. Not really in support of Solution 2. ---on 12/8 @ 13:58 writes: Solution 2 seems like a little bit too much, especially for a skill with no power cost whatsoever and a very small coven number (to which moonchildren can contribute). I'd support either 1 or 3. ---on 12/14 @ 01:19 writes: From what I can understand of the problem/solution and comments, I would also strongly support solution 3 and accept solution 1. ---on 12/16 @ 20:30 writes: None of the solutions appeal to me. Why not just have Light affect all moonchildren? ---on 12/18 @ 14:02 writes: Disagree with all solutions provided. I am confused about why the most obvious solution wasn't brought up: Shift Light from a room effect to an otherwise identical personal defense. ---on 12/21 @ 20:11 writes: I'm alright with a personal defense that does regen, though ego regen is still only okay, if it's on all moonchildren in the room where it's cast, that's fine. The proposed 'lined with moonlight' (solution 2) on the otherhand is OP. Fairly badly. ---on 12/22 @ 02:07 writes: I'm alright with solution 1 assuming the regen isn't crazily good.